halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arazia
|death= |rank=*Ultra (formerly) *Unmutual *Special agent |species=Yanme'e |gender=Male |height=202.5 cm |weapons=*Ranged ** ** (dual wield) *Explosives ** |equipment=*Speech translator *Anti-grav devices |vehicles= |skin color= |hair= |eyes=Yellowish golden |cyber=Cybernetic arms |era=* * |types= |notable= |affiliation=*Covenant Empire (formerly) *Unknown Yanme'e hive (formerly) * }} Arazia was an Yanme'e male that served as part of the maintenance crew on a Covenant vessel during the closing days of the Human-Covenant War. He later returned to serve his hive back on Palamok but after voicing his ideas for reforming some of the hive's policies and laws was he branded a traitor and declared an Unmutual. He was sold as a slave to a Kig-Yar cartel that had established itself on one of Palamok's moons. Here he worked as a engineer that helped maintain the Kig-yars' equipment. It was during this time that he lost both of his arms that was cut off for insubordination. He would later rebel against his Kig-Yar masters when the combined forces of the UKYK and Claire-G115 attacked the cartels headquarters. He was recruited by Claire to serve on her ship, the ''workforce'', as her mechanic and weapons expert. This unintentionally also forced him to be recruited into ONI. Biography Early life Arazia was born as a worker in minor hive back on Palamok. Here he learned his role and profession as a future maintenance crew member on a Covenant vessel. Doing his upbringing he was pushed through military training as was demanded by the Council hundreds of years ago when the Worker caste was fused with the Protector caste. This left Arazia confused as his nature, implanted into him even even before he was hatched from his egg, was not to serve as a warrior. Though noting is know about it to this day, Arazia usually speculates that he might have started turning into an Unmutual back then. Arazia, during his combined military and engineering upbringing in the hive, began to question the caste system since there were no difference being hatched a worker or protector, at least at that time. Arazia had become a fully grown Yanme'e in and was stationed on a Covenant cruiser that would later take part in the . Human-Covenant War Being such a young Yanme'e when he left Palamok, he was first assigned a role in the vessel's engineering where he helped maintain the ship's cooling system so that the rector wouldn't overheat. While he rarely left the Engineering room on the ship he was, like so many other Yanme'e, used in planetary assault where he was tasked with either setting up temporary camps and outposts or act as canon fodder during assaults on human fortifications. Arazia proved smarter than most of the Yanme'e serving on the cruiser. He had a good eye for tactics and quickly got an understanding of how human technology worked. While he first served as nothing more than fodder for the humans' projectile weaponry, he somehow managed to survive through it all, either by sheer luck or by skills. As such, Arazia managed to be promoted to the rank of Ultra by the time he was deployed to Reach during the planet's fall. Fall of Reach Great Schism Jaeter's Militia Post-War Kig-Yar cartel raids Appearance Personality Trivia Category:Yanme'e